Arti Pengkhianatan untuk Hitsugaya Toushiro
by Ayame Yumesaki
Summary: Hitsugaya membuat rencana untuk berkhianat. Ia meminta bantuan Aizen untuk kabur. Setelah itu, ia melihat semua kejadian dan aksi yang mereka lakukan. Apa aksi kocak yang terjadi di setiap divisi? Mind to Read? After that, Review please !


Arti Penghianatan Untuk Hitsugaya Toushiro

By Ayame'Yumesaki

Disclaimer: Always Made by Tite Kubo~!

Summary: Hitsugaya berpikir kalau berkhianat itu seru tidak, terutama untuk Gotei 13. Maka, ia meminta bantuan Aizen untuk keluar. Setelah itu, ia melihat kelakuan para taichou & fuku. Author baru disini, mind to read?

Main: Hitsugaya Toushiro

Genre: Humor/Parody

Rate: K aja

A/N: Wah wah wah.. 2 fic sebelumnya malah kecepetan alurnya.. *kalo see a love itu mah sengaja dipendekin toh cerita aslinya blom lanjut..* Selamat membaca~

_Arti Penghianatan Untuk Hitsugaya Toushiro, By Ayame'Yumesaki_

Hitsugaya Toushiro, Kapten Divisi 10 yang nasib-nya bisa dibilang sial karena harus mempunyai fukutaichou seperti Matsumoto Rangiku, dimana Matsumoto suka minum dan tidak suka paperwork. Terpaksalah sang Taichou yang mengerjakannya.

Hari menunjukkan pukul 23.30, namun sang Juubantai Taichou masih belum pulang. Setelah menyelesaikan tugas-nya yang bagaikan lautan itu, sang Juubantai Taichou tak langsung pulang. Ia memilih tidur di kantornya supaya jika sang fukutaichou pulang, ia akan membentaknya dan langsung memarahinya habis-habisan.

"_Tidur dulu ahh.. Nunggu Matsumoto pasti abis 3 jam.. Mending kita bermimpi dulu... Kali aja bisa mimpi cewek cakep yang tinggi dan kawaii..._" pikir Hitsugaya dalam hati.

Hitsugaya mengambil bantalnya yang sangat empuk miliknya, selimut putih biru laut yang indah dan boneka teddy bear yang berwarna coklat dengan cutie-nya dipeluk dengan sangat erat (baca: mematikan).

* * *

><p>Maka masuklah ia kedalam mimpinya. Inilah mimpi Hitsugaya:<p>

"_Ngh.. Oh Teddy.._" _panggil Hitsugaya nyenyak di dalam mimpinya, namun itu bukanlah teddy-nya._

"_Teddy! Where are you?" tanya Hitsugaya keliling tu ruangan._

"_Taichou~ Ada rapat tahu!" teriak Matsumoto._

"_KOK gak ada Jigoku Chou?" tanya Hitsugaya._

"_Taichou ge tidur tadi, jadi nggak diganggu.. Kan Jigoku Chou juga merasa kalau taichou tidur tu kawaii banget.. Sayang kalo dibangunin" jelas Matsumoto._

"_Awas kau! Aku pergi dulu ke Divisi 1!"_

_Di Divisi 1 . . ._

"_Maaf Soutaichou! Saya terlam-"_

"_Kyaaaaaaaaaa! Hitsugaya-taichou habis bangun tidur ya~!" teriak gaje Unohana._

"_Kawaii lho!" kata Ukitake._

"_..." Byakuya tetep cool padahal dalam hati dah teriak-teriak gaje liat Hitsu._

_Rupanya Hitsugaya rambutnya yang emang berantakan jadi makin berantakan, mukanya makin cute, bikin Author langsung nosebled!_

"_Berhenti! Hitsugaya-taichou, segera ke tempat!" suruh soutaichou._

"_Hari ini, Aizen melakukan penyerangan lagi kepada Soul Society, dan untuk itu, aku akan mengirim divisi 2, 3, 6, 7, 10 dan 11 untuk maju ke medan perang..." kata Soutaichou._

"_Misi lagi.. CPD!" pikir Hitsugaya dalam hati._

"_Langsung TKP!" teriak soutaichou._

"_Wah.. Aizen ya?" tanya Hitsugaya, dengan begonya!_

"_HIHIHIHIHIHI..." itu bukan Aizen, tapi teddy-nya Hitsu!_

"_Te...ddy?" tanya Hitsugaya._

* * *

><p>"HOAAA!" teriak Hitsugaya.<p>

"Mimpi toh.. Kok mimpinya bisa teddy ya?" tanya Hitsu.

"Ahh.. Lupain aja... Giliran mau tidur malah kagak bisa tidur.. Dah mimpinya aneh-aneh lagi.. Teddy lagi! Sialan! Tapi berarti tadi Teddy-nya berkhianat donk! Wahh! Teddy-ku berkhianat!" teriak Hitsugaya super gaje.

"_Berkhianat? Kok nggak kepikiran ya? Biar seru, mending aku kabur & ikut Aizen.. Cuma 2 bulan kok~ Buahahaha! Rasakan kau Matsumoto Rangiku! Nggak ada sake lagi!_" pikir busuk Hitsugaya.

Langsung saja Hitsugaya menerjang HP-nya yang bermerek Son* E**icson Xp*ria X10 mini-nya dan memencet-mencet tombol hp-nya.

"_chAngE nabikanai nagasarenai yo, ima kanjiru koko ni sunao de itai no_

_chAngE nande de mo umare kaware no kanashimi mo dakishimete_

_hashiri dasu yo!_" ini lah suara ponsel Aizen yang bermerek N*kia N96! Hiks hiks, buat Author aja.. -==- Hitsugaya sweatdrop disitu.

"Sapa sih yang nelpon malem-malem begini!" kesal Aizen.

"Halo? Siapa ni? Nelpon malem-malem! Aizen yang ganteng dan baik hati ini perlu tidur!" tanya Aizen, Hitsu sweatdrop.

"Ehem Ehem.. Bisa bicara dengan Aizen yang jelek nan blo'on?" tanya Hitsugaya, Aizen panas.

"Oh.. Hitsugaya-kun? Ada apa?" tanya Aizen.

"Begini Aizen, aku punya sebuah rencana! Aku ingin berkhianat untuk mengerjai para anggota Gotei 13 terutama fukutaichou-ku! Aku ingin minta bantuanmu!" kata Hitsugaya sedikit berbisik, padahal di kantornya hanya ada ia seorang.

"Uapa! Kau mau berkhianat dan masuk Arrancar? Ohohoho.. Pintu terbuka setiap saat~" kata Aizen happy-happy gaje.

"Cuma 2 bulan kok ampe fukutaichou-ku berhasil mengerjakan tugasnya yang menumpuk itu sampai 2 bulan..." kata Hitsugaya, owh, taichou yg kejam.

"OMG! Ok, ok! Bakal kubantu.. Tapi rencananya gimana?" tanya Aizen.

Selang 3 menit

"Ok, ok, aku ngerti aku ngerti..." kata Aizen.

"Syaratnya, kamu kasih aku sebuah foto ya~ Foto kamu lagi ganti baju~" otak ngeres Author keluar.

"Seterah anda saja!"

* * *

><p>"GIN!" teriak Aizen yang menggema di seluruh Hueco Mundo.<p>

"Ada apa, Aizen-taichou~?" tanya Gin.

"Gini, aku mau nurunin Yammy jadi Espada 10 lagi! Soalnya ada yang kurekomendasikan untuk menjadi Espada~!" kata Aizen yang rada-rada gila ini.

"Wuss! Sapa tuh~? Nggak pernah denger.. Apa dia orang hebat?" tanya Gin.

"Iya donk! Itu kan sangat pasti!" kata Aizen.

"Mank sapa?" tanya Gin.

"...Toushiro Hitsugaya..." bisik Aizen.

"Ohh.. Ok ok! Bakal kusuruh dia turun.. Buahaha~" tawa Gin + senyum Gin langsung membuat Author merinding.

* * *

><p>Hitsugaya lagi senyam-senyum gaje! Dia memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi pada sang fukutaichou jika taichou-nya meninggalkannya.<p>

"Ohayou~ Taichou~" panggil yang tidak lain tidak bukan Ayame Yumesaki.

"Ohayou, Yumesaki.. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Nggak ngerjain tugas?" tanya Hitsugaya.

"Nggak taichou~ Udah kelaran kok tugasnya~ Tinggal liat aja hasilnya~" jawab Ayame.

"Ohh.. *ngeliat Jigoku Chou..* Ada rapat dadakan.. Bye~"

"Aizen akan menyerang kita lagi... Kita akan melakukan pembalasan pada mereka!" kata soutaichou.

"Soutaichou, Aizen dkk. biar aku saja yang lawan!" kata Hitsugaya.

"Hitsugaya-taichou, kenapa kau mau maju?" tanya Soifon.

"Aku hanya berpikir kalau kalian maju, kejadian seperti waktu itu akan terjadi lagi.. Aku tidak mau ada yang terluka lagi seperti waktu itu.." kata Hitsugaya.

"Sesuka hatimu saja, Hitsugaya-taichou!" kata soutaichou.

* * *

><p>Aizen dkk. (Espada + Gin &amp; Tousen) pada dateng mengunjungi Soutaichou. Mereka berniat untuk melakukan rencana Hitsugaya, yaitu menyerang dahulu. Hohoho~ Saat Hitsu menyerang Aizen, disitulah, Aizen &amp; Hitsu melakukan rencana mereka.<p>

"Rasakan ini, Aizen!" teriak Hitsu, yah tentu saja dibuat-buat.

"Huaaahahaha! Rasakan ini kalian bodoh" Aizen menggunakan Kyouka Suigetsu, yang tentu saja hanya bohongan.

"Toushiro! Ku bantu kau!" teriak Ichigo.

"Kau hadapi Ichimaru saja! Sana pergi!" teriak Hitsugaya.

"O.. Ok..." jawab Ichigo.

Aizen memberikan tatapan 'sekarang-saatnya-ya?' dibalas dengan tatapan Hitsugaya 'iya-cepat-lakukan-yang benar!'. Hitsugaya yang lagi menggunakan bankai menyerang Aizen dari belakang. Byakuya yang dekat dengannya menyerang Aizen dengan Senbonzakura.

"Lho? Kok Senbonzakura kagak keluar ya?" tanya Byakuya.

"_Untung aku pintar untuk menyegel pedang yang kuat-kuat kayak Senbonzakura, Sode no Shirayuki dll.. Buakakak.._" pikir licik Hitsugaya.

"Jangan bengong! Hitsugaya-taichou!" teriak Aizen, lalu ia menggunakan Kyouka Suigetsu.

Sesuai yang Hitsugaya rencanakan, Aizen mengontrol dirinya dan memaksa dirinya untuk ikut dengan Aizen.

"Hei Toushiro! Kau mau kemana?" tanya Ichigo.

"..." Hitsugaya tidak menjawab biar nggak ketahuan.

"TOUSHIRO!" teriak Ichigo lagi, Hitsugaya di depan Garganta.

Maka, berhasilah rencana Hitsugaya untuk berkhianat. Soutaichou menyuruh semua kapten maupun wakil kapten disuruh ke divisi miliknya sendiri.

Saat dirundung duka, Hitsu ingin liat keadaan setiap divisi. Apakah mereka akan merindukan Hitsu apa nggak? Apa mereka teriak-teriak histeris ato kesenengan? Mari kita lihat dari divisi 1..

* * *

><p>Divisi 1<p>

"HUAAAAAAAAAA! CUCUKU! KOK KAMU NINGGALIN KAKEKMU INI! BAKAL KU BAKAR KAU AIZEN SOUSUKEEEEE!" teriak soutaichou histeris.

"_Gile.. Untung aku kabur.. Kalo nggak, teriak-teriak begini pasti menyakitkan telinga.. Ampe divisi berapa ya~?_" tanya Hitsu dalam hati liat soutaichou saking stress-nya dia juga ikutan stress denger soutaichou nangis + ngancem gaje begitu.

"Soutaichou.. Saya turut berduka cita juga ya... Hiks Hiks... Atas perginya cucu anda dari Soul Society.. Hiks Hiks..." kata Sasakibe.

"AIZEN SOUSUKE! NANTI AKU AKAN MENGHUKUM MATI KAU!" teriak gaje Soutaichou.

"_OMG! Aku bukan cucumu, soutaichou! Lagipula, kakek asliku kan dah is de*th! Baa-chan masih di Rukongai! Dasar soutaichou, mank kalo dah penyakit stress makin stress aja!_" kata Hitsu dalam hati, lalu ia ber-shunpo ke divisi 2.

* * *

><p>Divisi 2<p>

"Bisa stress aku!" kata Omaeda.

"Kau ini kenapa Omaeda?" tanya Soifon.

"Lihatlah surat-surat ini taichou~ Banyak sekali.. Ini gara-gara Hitsugaya-taichou berkhianat sih!" kata Omaeda.

"_Oh gitu, jadi nanti aku perlu meng-bankai-mu lalu ku potong dan kujadikan potongan dadu untuk dimasak.. Ato kujual dalam keadaan dingin.. Iya, iya.. Berarti selain Matsumoto, Omaeda-fukutaichou harus di kasih pelajaran!_" kata Hitsu dalem hati.

"Berisik! Bisa diam tidak sih! Soutaichou juga berisik banget nangisnya.. Pake ngancem segala lagi! Bikin telinga sakit aja!" bentak Soifon.

"Hiks.. Nyam nyam.. Hiks.." Omaeda nangis sambil makan akibat dibentak taichou-nya.

"Sana ke divisi 3! Temenin Kira ato siapa kek!" suruh Soifon.

"Ok, taichou~" Omaeda ber-shunpo-ria sampe Hitsugaya sweatdrop dan Soifon jawdrop.

"_Kayaknya ini bakal jadi divisi yang paling positif thinking deh.._" kata Hitsugaya setelah ber-gubrak-ria.

"HOAAAAAAAA! HITSUGAYA-TAICHOU! KOK PERGI SIH! AKU KAN PERLU TEMPAT UNTUK DIPELUK, DICIUMIN MA TEMPAT CURHAT! KOK MALAH PERGI! HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, hu hu hu... Hiks Hikssss..." teriak Soifon sampai Hitsugaya menggunakan permen karet untuk menyumbat telinga.

"_WHATS! Diciumin? Dipeluk! Tempat curhat! Curhat sih curhat tapi jangan soal Yoruichi-mu itu lho!_" kata Hitsugaya dalem hati.

"Aku cinta mati sama kamu Hitsugaya-taichou.. Nanti kalo kamu balik aku kasih kamu errr... permen dari Ukitake-taichou-lah! Tapi balik donk! HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" tangis sang Commander-in-Chief di Onmitsukido (Stealth Force).

"_Ci.. Cinta mati! Soifon taichou cinta mati ma aku yang cute begini! Trus.. PERMEN! Bahaya ni kalo pacaran ma Soifon-taichou.. Bisa di-bankai-oleh-Jakuuho Raikoben nih! Kasihan kau, Ggio Vega.._" kata Hitsu dalam hati.

"Hiks hiks... Nanti kalo dah nikah gimana ya~? Pasti cute anaknya kayak Hitsugaya-taichou! Kalo cowok kayak aku.. Hiahahaha" Hitsu sweatdrop dan memutuskan untuk tidak menerima curhatan dari kapten Soifon **SEUMUR HIDUPNYA**! dan lalu Hitsugaya pergi ke divisi 3.

* * *

><p>Divisi 3<p>

Gin sedang terduduk diam (yang pasti ia ngarang..) di depan fukutaichou-nya, Kira. Yang pasti disini Gin-nya nggak tau dah tobat pa belom cuma yang pasti saat ini dia masih pake baju HM (Hueco Mundo). Kira ngeliat mantan taichou-nya dengan perasaan happy-sad soalnya ia udah kangen ma mantan taichou-nya ini, cuma sedih ngeliat apa yang dipakai Gin.

"Err... Gin-taichou.. Kok kesini ya?" tanya Kira.

"Aku sedang memikirkan rencana untuk mengembalikan Hitsugaya-taichou.." kata Gin, biar Author lanjutkan: agar ia mau tinggal di Hueco Mundo selamanya.

"Iya, aku tahu itu.. Tadi kudengar kapten divisi 1 dan 2 teriak-teriak gaje di kantor mereka.. Kelihatannya mereka sangat syok dengan apa yang Hitsugaya-taichou lakukan..." kata Kira.

"Iya.. *menitikan air mata* Hiks Hiks.. Hiks Hiks... HUAAAAAAAA!" akhirnya Gin teriak juga. Akhirnya! Lama kelamaan Gotei 13 bisa banjir air mata.

Di luar kantor divisi 3..

"HITSUGAYA-TAICHOU! AKU MINTA MAKANAN TAPI KAU MALAH BERKHIANAT!" teriak Kira histeris, mengikuti jejak ketiga kapten sebelumnya.

"_Hebat! Divisi 3 banjir.. Dah sebadanku.. Pasti naik lagi entar.. Eh? Kira nangis... KIRA NANGIS! GIN JUGA NANGIS! BANJIR! MAYDAY MAYDAY!_" kata Hitsugaya sambil berujuk minta tolong begitu.

Dengan air mata buaya-nya, Gin membuat divisi 3 menjadi lautan air mata lalu ia sendiri berenang ke tempat Hitsugaya. Setelah melakukan penyelamatan terhadap sang chibi-taichou, Hitsugaya ber-shunpo dengan basahnya ke divisi 4.

* * *

><p>Divisi 4<p>

"HOEEEEEEEEE! Anakku! Kenapa kau tega meninggalkan ibu nak! ANAK DURHAKA! KUKUTUK KAU BIAR TAMBAH IMUT!" teriak Unohana.

"WOI! KUTUKANNYA YANG BENER TULEN NAPA!" teriak Hitsu yang udah mendarah panas setelah mendengar teriakan soutaichou yang sampe divisi 13 itu, mendengar pernyataan cinta langsung Soifon dan tenggelem akibat kelakuan seorang Gin Ichimaru.

"Hii? Taichou ada hantu!" kata Isane.

"Han.. Hantu apa! Hitsugaya-taichou kan masih hidup! Dia blom mati kale!" jawab Unohana.

"_BAKA MIKAN! Kok malah teriak sih! Toushiro Hitsugaya, aku akan menonjok diriku sendiri jika kejadian yang sama terjadi lagi! Ini sih sama aja buka aib!_" kata Hitsugaya dalam hati.

"Unohana-taichou.. Disini ada hantunya ya~?" tanya Isane.

"Dari dulu semenjak aku menjadi kapten di divisi ini *dari pertama kali kale!* ada rumor kalau sebenarnya divisi ini dibangun diatas makam seseorang.. Tapi aku belum pernah menemui satu hantu pun" jawab Unohana.

"Unohana-taichou, kita kan hantu~" kata Isane.

"Oh iya yah.. Aku lupa.. Gomen Isane.. Aku tidak tahu.. Mungkin aku sudah tua.." kata Unohana sambil pundung di pojokan.

"Taichou~~ Hiks hiks.. Gomen ne Taichou! Isane bikin taichou pundung di pojokan.. HUAAAAA!" teriak Isane.

"Enggak apa-apa Isane.." jawab Unohana.

"BERPELUKAN!" kata keduanya, Hitsugaya sweatdrop.

"_Seenggaknya divisi ini nggak ada yang teriak-teriak.. Cabut ahh_" kata Hitsugaya yang sudah kering dari basahnya, lalu ber-shunpo-ria.

* * *

><p>Divisi 5<p>

Momo lagi nangis-nangis gaje dengan Aizen (lho kok bisa?) sambil berpelukan ala teletubies. Momo nangis gara-gara:

1. Taichou-nya balik

2. Hitsugaya pergi

Sedangkan Aizen mengeluarkan air mata buaya karena disuruh Hitsugaya.

"Aizen-taichou~~ Kok Toushiro-kun berkhianat terhadap Soul Society!" tanya Momo yang emank bego, toh yang nyulik di depan mata.

"Meneketehe.. Nggak diapa-apain malah ke HM sendiri" kata Aizen, biar Author lanjutkan kata-kata Aizen: yang sebenarnya dah direncanakan.

"Hiks.. ! ADIKKU!" teriak histeris Momo hingga Momo tepar.

"Yehh.. Tepar sendiri.. Ya udah deh.. Kayaknya tadi liat Hitsugaya, dimana ya~?" tanya Aizen.

"_OMG! Momo.. Saking segitunya kau menganggapku adikmu.. Tapi maap.. AKU BUKAN ADIKMU! Aizen juga sialan! Kan kita rencanakan bersama!_" kata Hitsugaya sambil mengerangkan tangannya.

"Bawa ke divisi 4 nanti ketahuan.. Hmm.. Buang aja dari Soukyoku Hill trus mati deh~ Huahahahaha!" kata Aizen.

Suhu ruangan turun jadi -7 derajat, tanda Hitsugaya dah naik darah. Aizen melonjak-lonjak kesenangan! Ternyata seorang Hitsugaya lagi disitu, dia bisa melihat kematian dari yang namanya Momo Hinamori, sedangkan Hitsugaya dah menunjukkan amarahnya.

"HAH! Itu taichou-kan!" tanya Ayame, ngapain dia di divisi 5? Rupanya Ayame lagi menyerahkan ke divisi 5.

Hitsugaya menyadari kehadiran Ayame, langsung ber-shunpo-ria ke divisi 6. Ayame cuma cengo melihat kehadiran taichou-nya tadi.

* * *

><p>Divisi 6<p>

Byakuya lagi duduk santai di kantornya padahal dia dah mau teriak. Kenapa zanpakutou-nya bisa kehilangan efek kayak gitu! Dan kenapa dia bisa membuat sang 'putra' pergi. Poor Byakuya.

"Taichou!" panggil Renji.

"Kenapa?" tanya Byakuya.

"Anda nggak mendengar suara tangisan dari divisi 1-3?" tanya Renji.

"Nggaklah! Toh aku juga pake penyumbat telinga.." kata Byakuya dengan anggunnya.

"Taichou pake penyumbat telinga kok masih bisa denger aku bicara?" tanya Renji.

"Kamu kan suaranya ber-volume TOA! Jadi yah pasti kedengeranlah!" kata Byakuya dengan sopannya.

"Segitu besarkah? Gomen kalo kekencengan.." kata Renji.

"Sana keluar, ada urusan neh.. Mending kamu kerjain aja tu paperwork ampe Hitsugaya-taichou back to Soul Society" kata Byakuya dengan sok-nya, sampe Renji bingung karena ia nggak ngerti bahasa Inggris.

"Taichou, back to itu apa?" tanya Renji, Hitsugaya dan Byakuya sweatdrop.

"_Nih orang tolol-nya ketulungan banget! Masa' back to aja nggak tau!_" pikir mereka berdua.

"EGP! Stress ngomong sama kamu!" kata Byakuya yang naik darah.

"_Untung Byakuya nggak nangis-nangis kayak divisi lain.. Fuhh~~_" kata Hitsugaya dalam hati.

Byakuya dah duduk lagi di tempatnya. Ia merenung ke bawah sambil menatap Hyourinmaru. Karena emank Hitsugaya nggak bawa Hyourinmaru toh tujuan asli dia kan buat kabur doank. Hitsugaya ngeliatinnya cuma iba aja. Dia kan juga sayang ma Byakuya. Author terharu ._.

"_Byakuya kok natep Hyourinmaru lama-lama gitu ya? Jangan-jangan dia nahan nangis lagi.. Jadi nyesel.. Hiks Hiks_" kata Hitsugaya.

"Hitsugaya-taichou... Kenapa kau pergi dari Seireitei?" tanya Byakuya sambil natep tu pedang, Hitsugaya sweatdrop.

"Mengapa engkau.. meninggalkan ayahmu ini nak?" tanya Byakuya sambil nangis nggak ketulungan.

"_Tuhkan bener! Dia nangis! Berarti dia nahan air mata daritadi!_" kata Hitsugaya yang sebenarnya mau nangis juga, cuma dia tahan aja.

Hitsugaya yang udah nggak tahan (kayak Soifon tadi) langsung aja ber-shunpo ke divisi 7, meninggalkan sang Byakuya sendirian...

* * *

><p>Divisi 7<p>

Sunyi, tenang dan damai, ini adalah keadaan yang bisa dijelaskan dari divisi yang satu ini. Namun...

"GUK! GUK! GUK!" teriak Komamura, rupanya inilah cara Komamura menjelaskan keadaannya.

"Hiks hiks.. Taichou.. Kok malah jadi anjing lagi seh!" tanya Iba.

"_Wah, aku inget.. Komamura dulu kan anjing.. Nah, aku yang jadiin dia manusia.. Toh kenapa aku pergi dari Soul Society dia malah jadi anjing lagi? Dah ahh.. Cabuttt_" kata Hitsugaya.

Dan divisi 7 jadi tenang sampai Ayame datang dan kaget melihat penampakan sang Nanabantai-taichou jadi anjing yang sangat kawaii. Hitsugaya malah ngakak sendiri liat Komamura. Dia jadi inget sama Ichigo *Cie Cie*

* * *

><p>Divisi 8<p>

Nggak jauh beda sih ma Divisi 7.. Awalnya doank sih.. Seterusnya... Suara tangisan yang sangat besar nan jelas terdengar sampai mengalahkan suara tangisan Soutaichou yang maha dashyat!

"HOAAAAAAAA! KEPONAKANKU! KOK KAMU NINGGALIN PAMAN SEH! PERGI KE TEMPAT YANG ORANGNYA LEBIH JELEK DARI PAMANMU YANG GANTENG LAGI!" teriak Kyouraku yang bikin Nanao mesti bawa toa.

"BERISIK! EMANK KAU PIKIR CUMA KAU YANG SAD! AKU JUGA SAD KARENA HARUS KEHILANGAN KEPONAKANKUUUUUUUUU!" teriak Nanao yang dijamin langsung bikin telinga budek seketika.

"TAPI KAN DIA CUCUKU! TENTU AKU HARUS MEMBAWANYA KEMBALIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! AKU MAU KE DIVISI 1 NANAO! AYO IKUTTTTT!" teriak Kyouraku yang kurang lebih sama kayak Soutaichou.

"AYO KITA KE DIVISI ! KITA MINTA PERTANGGUNG JAWABAN SOUTAICHOU! INI SEMUA UNTUK KEPONAKAN KITAAAAAA!" teriak Nanao kayak pendemo.

"_WOI! Nggak usah marah-marah kenapa sih! Bikin telinga sakit aja dengernya... Ah, aku denger aja gini terus! Jadi nggak usah denger tangisan yang lain! Bener juga yah.. Buakakakak!_" kata Hitsugaya happy-happy aneh dalem hati.

Asli, Hitsugaya malah iba sama ni Divisi. Dari dulu malah. Soalnya... NI DIVISI BERISIK BANGET DARI DULU! Kadang Nanao yang teriak-teriak, kadang Kyouraku nangis-nangis gaje... Aduhhh! Bisa mati yang ada di divisi ini.

"_Untung aku nggak di Divisi ini.. Kalo ada di Divisi ini mah dijamin 100% budek dah..._" kata Hitsugaya, lalu ia bershunpo ke divisi 9.

* * *

><p>Divisi 9<p>

Hisagi lagi ngerjain tugas yang numpuk akibat Matsumoto nangis nggak kelaran. Tousen juga buta jadi nggak bisa liat apa-apa. Poor Hisagi...

"Hisagi.." panggil Tousen.

"Iya taichou?" tanya Hisagi.

"Aku mau pergi ke WC.. Tunjukkin jalan donk..." kata Tousen.

"O.. Ok taichou~!" kata Hisagi.

Setelah mengantar taichou-na itu ke Divisi 9, Hitsugaya ngeliat Ayame malah ke divisi ini. Ngapain yah si Ayame mondar-mandir dari divisi satu ke divisi lainnya, kunjungan?

"Hisagi-kun?" tanya Ayame.

Satu lagi, Ayame kalo nggak salah sih pacaran ma Shuuhei. Cie Ciee.. Yang tau pertama yah Hitsugaya, jadi dia mah nggak khawatir banget.

"Eh, Yumesaki-san! Ada apa?" tanya Hisagi.

"Mana Tousen?" tanya Ayame.

"Oh, taichou tadi ke WC.." jawab Hisagi.

"Aku lagi dirundung duka, Hisagi.." kata Ayame.

"Memang kenapa? Soal Hitsugaya-taichou?" tanya Hisagi.

"Iya.. Matsumoto-san jadi nangis terus, Himeka juga nangis trus.." kata Ayame.

"*Meluk Ayame, Ayame blush* Jangan khawatir.. Pasti ada jalan untuk kalian.. Hitsugaya-taichou kalau pergi pasti ada maksud kan?" tanya Hisagi.

"Iya sih.. Tapi tadi ke Divisi 5 malah Hinamori-san pingsan, trus ke Divisi 7 Komamura-taichou malah jadi anjing lagi! Dirundung duka nih Gotei 13.." kata Ayame.

"_Buset.. Ini mah adegan di bawah umur... Nggak ikutan ahh~~_" kata Hitsugaya. Sungguh kapten yang pengertian. Tapi ia nggak pergi begitu aja. Dia jeprat-jepret dulu biar jadi panutan agar Ayame mau ngerjain tugas.

"Kok aku merasa ada orang di depan pintu ya?" tanya Ayame.

"Mungkin taichou.. AH! TAICHOU!" teriak Hisagi.

"Ke divisi aja deh.." kata Ayame, Hitsugaya juga bershunpo ke divisinya sendiri.

* * *

><p>Divisi 10<p>

"TAICHOUUUUUUUU~~~~~~~!" teriak Matsumoto.

"HOAAAAAA! MY CHIBI-TAICHOUUUUU! YANG IMUT-IMUT!" teriak Himeka Kujo, posisi 5th seat di Divisi 10.

"Berisik banget.." kata Ayame.

"Ayame-chan nggak sedih!" tanya Matsumoto.

"Fukutaichou, dia nggak sedih! Dia kan habis ketemu Hisagi-fukutaichou!" kata Himeka.

"Oh iya.. Lupa.." kata Matsumoto.

"BERISIK! Sedih banget! Seeeeedddiiiihhhhhhhh bbaaaaannnngeeeett!" kata Ayame.

"Ayame-chan kok murung? Diputusin Hisagi? Bakal kutonjok tu orang!" kata Matsumoto hyper protektif.

"Nggak! Bukan itu! Lagian Hisagi nggak mutusin aku kok!" bantah Ayame.

"Trus sedih kenapa?" tanya Himeka.

"Ara.. Aku harus pergi.. Ada janji sama Renji! Bye~" kata Matsumoto.

"Aku juga.. Sampai jumpa Ayame~" kata Himeka.

Ruangan sepi, hanya menyisakan Ayame + Hitsugaya di luar ruangan. Ayame terlihat murung.. Dia kenapa ya?

"Taichou.. Kenapa kau pergi? Memang apa salahku? Atau Matsumoto-san yang salah?" tanya Ayame pada dirinya sendiri.

"_Tidak, Yumesaki, bukan kau yang salah! Tapi Matsumoto yang salah! Dia mengabaikan tugasnya sebagai fukutaichou.. Seperti sekarang ini ==_" kata Hitsugaya dalam hati.

Hitsugaya melihat Ayame menangis, tiba-tiba Byakuya datang ke Divisi 10. Untuk apa ia masuk kesini?

"Yumesaki Ayame.." panggil Byakuya.

"Byakuya-taichou, untuk apa kau kesini?" tanya Ayame.

"Aku ingin menyerahkan Hyourinmaru pada Divisi ini.. Ini kan punya Hitsugaya-taichou.. Kulihat kau menangis, ada masalah?" tanya Byakuya, tumben ni orang perhatian.

"Aku tidak ada masalah kok!" kata Ayame, padahal dah nahan air mata juga tuh.

"_Cieeee... Selingkuh ni yeee~~ Byakuya ternyata suka ma yang berondong.. Berita besar! Sebarin ahh pas entar pulangg~~_" kata Hitsugaya dalam hati.

Hitsugaya ngambil kamera yang barusan dia pake buat ngambil foto Hisagi & Ayame, dan Hitsugaya berencana buat ngasih tau Hisagi pas udah pulang. Hitsugaya yang nan licik ini langsung bershunpo ria ke divisi 11 setelah melakukan aksi piciknya yang dahsyat!

* * *

><p>Divisi 11<p>

Yachiru ge mewek-mewek nangis gaje karena sang 'sahabatnya' yang sama-sama masih 'anak-anak' pergi meninggalkan Seireitei. Ikkaku dan Yumichika yang udah tepar, masih mencoba menghentikan sang setan kecil dengan berbagai cara.

"Ayolah, Yachiru! Berhentilah menangis! Nantiku kasih permen~" bujuk Yumichika.

"NGGAK MAU! AKU MAUNYA SHIRO-CHAN~! S-H-I-R-O-C-H-A-N-!-!" kata Yachiru, wah, Yachiru baru belajar mengeja.

"Err... Main bola Pachinko mau nggak?" tanya Yumichika, Ikkaku tersinggung.

"Yumichika, maksud dari 'bola Pachinko' yang kau maksud tadi itu aku?" tanya Ikkaku yang udah naik darah.

"Kan kamunya yang nyadar.. Aku sih nggak omongin kamu lho~~" jawab Yumichika blak-blakan.

"WHATS! Sialan juga rupanya kau, Yumichika!" kata Ikkaku.

"Kau tidak mengerti keindahan tidak usah mengejek diriku yang indah ini.." kata Yumichika yang langsung bikin Hitsugaya pengen muntah.

"_Buset Yumichika! Indah! Indah palakmu peyang!_" kata Hitsugaya dalam hatinya.

"HOEEEEEEEEE! SHIRO-CHAN! KEN-CHAN!" teriak Yachiru yang nyasar jadi Kenpachi.

"Kalian berdua ngurusin seekor anak kecil aja nggak bisa... Yachiru, nih, permen favoritmu!" kata Kenpachi sambil menyerahkan permen lolipop kesukaan Yachiru.

"Asyik! Makasih Ken~ HOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Yachiru nangis lagi, Hitsugaya sweatdrop.

"_Ni divisi emank nggak ada yang beres ya... Untung divisiku masih ada yang beres kayak Himeka ma Ayame... Aku bertanya-tanya kok Yumichika ma Ikkaku tahan ya di divisi ini?_" tanya Hitsugaya, lalu ia ber-shunpo ke divisi 12.

* * *

><p>Divisi 12<p>

Mayuri ma Nemu lagi nyari cara buat bikin pintu Garganta, supaya bisa merebut kembali sang Juubantai-Taichou. Tapi, mereka memiliki sebuah hambatan yaitu membutuhkan Hyourinmaru agar pembukaan pintu Garganta bisa langsung ke tempat Hitsugaya. Tentu saja sang 3rd Seat, Ayume Yumesaki, nggak mau nyari resiko kalo akhirannya pedang Taichou-nya hancur/patah/melepuh akibat aksi sang ilmuwan gila.

"Mayuri-sama.. Apa yang kita lakukan? Divisi 10 tidak memberikan izin untuk memberikan Hyourinmaru pada kita.." kata Nemu, datar—

"Khikhikhi.. Tidak usah.. Aku sudah menemukan caranya... Tinggal menambahkan ramuan ini maka Garganta selesai.. Dan aku bisa melihat istri-ku itu.. Huahahaha!" kata Mayuri, untuk soal ini, nanti akan saya buat fic-na (In the Land of Winter).

"_OMG! Divisi sarap ini pengen ke tempatku.. Habis aku.. Tapi nggak apa-apa, Aizen bakal bilang, kalo aku lagi keliling Las Noches.. Buakakak!_" kata Hitsugaya ngakak sendiri.

"Mayuri-sama.. Ini gawat, tempat ini akan meledak!" kata Nemu, dengan cemas *HAH!*

"Ayo, antisipasi kita keluar dulu~" kata Mayuri sambil menuju jalan keluar.

"_Oh no! Aku mesti keluar dulu sebelum si peneliti gila ini meledakkan tempat ini..._" kata Hitsugaya dalam hati, sambil ber-shunpo.

Alhasil, divisi 12 meledak, tapi isinya *Mayuri dan bawahannya Nemu* dah keluar + Hitsugaya yang dah ngibrit ke divisi 13 supaya nggak kena imbasnya.

"Lain kali aku nggak bakal ke ni Divisi!" kata Hitsugaya dalam hati.

* * *

><p>Divisi 13<p>

Ukitake lagi sakit telinga. Bukan karena apa, tapi karena piring + gelas pecah semua. Bukannya Ukitake yang depresi, tapi malah tu 2 bawahannya yang bernama Sentarou Kotsubaki dan Kiyone Kotetsu yang depresi. Rukia cuma cengo ngeliat apa yang terjadi di Divisi-nya.

"HUAAAAAAAAA! ADIKKKUUUUUU!" teriak Kiyone.

"HOEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! KEPONAKANKU!" teriak Sentarou.

"HOAAAAAAAAA! BAWAHANKU YANG SARAP! JANGAN BERISIK! TELINGA TAICHOU-MU INI SAKIT!" teriak Ukitake pake "toa" sehingga dipastikan kalau isi Divisi ini akan pecah. Untung Hitsugaya dah terbiasa dengan yang namanya teriakan toh dia sendiri teriak-teriak kalo fukutaichou-nya kabur.

"Ukitake-taichou, sabarlah.. Nanti penyakitmu kambuh!" kata Rukia.

"Kuchiki.. Aku rasa, kau telat..memberi..peringatan.." kata Ukitake, lalu ia ambruk.

"TAICHOU!" kata ketiganya.

"_Tumben Ukitake-taichou nggak teriak-teriak kayak biasanya.. Biasanya dia malah nangis histeris trus masuk RS.. Kok malah nyumpahin ya?_" tanya Hitsugaya pada dirinya sendiri.

"SHIRO-CHAN, COME BACK TO SOUL SOCIETY PLEASE!" teriak Ukitake, Rukia + Kiyone + Sentaro + Hitsugaya sweatdrop.

"_Gile! Ukitake-taichou ngigo nya kebangetan! Pake inggris lagi.. Sok banget!_" kata Hitsugaya dalam hati.

Hitsugaya cabut aja ke dunia nyata, meninggalkan Ukitake yang lagi nge-rock ini. OMG! Nge-rock! Pingsan aja bisa nge-rock. Hitsugaya yang udah sweatdrop memilih untuk ke dunia nyata.

* * *

><p>Dunia Nyata<p>

Ichigo dan Isshin lagi terduduk diam. Karin & Yuzu lagi sekolah. Mereka dirundung duka mengapa Hitsugaya mau saja ikut ke Hueco Mundo. Kalo Isshin lain lagi, dia mah bersedih karena kehilangan err.. Jodoh untuk anaknya. Orang aneh.

"Cih! Seharusnya waktu itu aku segera menolongnya! Bukan membiarkannya pergi!" kata Ichigo.

"HUAAA! MASAKI, LIHATLAH ANAK KITA SEKARANG SEDANG TERMENUNG SEDIH!" teriak Isshin.

"_Hah! Reiatsu Toushiro di sekitar sini.. Apa dia sedang melakukan penyerangan?_" tanya Ichigo.

"_Gawat.. Keceplosan!_" kata Hitsugaya.

Ichigo ke depan. Dia nyari-nyari Hitsugaya ampe entah keliling tu satu kota kali. Alhasil Ichigo nggak mendapatkan hasil apa pun. Ichigo termenung di pinggir sungai sambil memikirkan kenapa ia tidak menolong Hitsugaya waktu itu. Hitsugaya yang merasa iba karena dah liat aksi Soifon, Byakuya dan Ayame (2x malah) memutuskan untuk menunjukan diri pada Ichigo.

"Kurosaki.." panggil Hitsugaya.

"Hah! Suara Toushiro! Apa dia.." kata Ichigo.

"Kurosaki, aku dibelakangmu!" panggil Hitsugaya.

"Toushiro! Ke.. Kenapa kau bisa disini!" tanya Ichigo,

"Iya, aku melihat apa yang kalian lakukan semua.. Termasuk ayahmu ==" kata Hitsugaya.

"Ma.. Maksudmu! Aizen tidak mengendalikanmu?" tanya Ichigo.

"Ya nggaklah.. Ini kan ideku sendiri.. Buktinya aku masih pake haori kapten!" jawab Hitsugaya.

"Syukurlah Toushiro!" kata Ichigo sambil meluk Hitsugaya.

"Tapi rahasiakan ini dari Soul Society.. Terutama dari Ayame.. Dan satu lagi, aku mengambil foto Ayame & Hisagi + Ayame & Byakuya tadi.. Aku minta kau cetak ini.." kata Hitsugaya.

"Buat apa? Mau mengikuti jejak Rangiku-san?" tanya Ichigo.

"Iya-iya aja deh aku.. Yang penting tolongin ya, di cetak fotonya!" kata Hitsugaya.

"Sekarang kau mau kemana?" tanya Ichigo.

"Balik dulu ke Hueco Mundo.. Nanti baru mikirin mau ngapain.." kata Hitsugaya.

"Kapan baliknya ke Seireitei?" tanya Ichigo.

"Mungkin 2 bulan lagi.." kata Hitsugaya.

"Lalu kapan aku kasih ni foto-fotonya?" tanya Ichigo.

"2 hari lagi aku kesini.. Bye!" kata Hitsugaya.

"_Baguslah kalau Toushiro pergi karena pengen ngajarin Rangiku-san! Jadi aku nggak khawatir lagi... Nggak apa-apa deh.. Good think, Toushiro!_" kata Ichigo dalam hati.

* * *

><p>Saat perjalanan ke Hueco Mundo<p>

"Ternyata semua mengkhawatirkanku.. Apalagi Soifon-taichou, ampe menyatakan cinta... Wkwkwk! Seru.. Tapi aku nggak bakal lari lagi.. Aku janji pada semuanya.. Aku nggak bakal kabur lagi... Makasih ya semuanya, i love you all.." kata Hitsugaya.

2 Bulan kemudian...

Divisi 10...

"Huamh... Selesai juga.." kata Himeka.

"Hime-chan, ayo ke divisi 3.." ajak Matsumoto.

"Aya-chan mau ikut?" tanya Matsumoto.

"Nggak deh makasih.. Aku mau di divisi aja..." jawab Ayame.

"Matsumoto-san, Ayame-chan kayaknya sakit deh.." bisik Himeka.

"Iya.. 2 hari ini dia lembur.. Jadi wajar aja.." bisik Matsumoto.

"Kalian nggak jadi pergi?" tanya Ayame.

"Ka.. Kami pergi dulu ya~" kata Matsumoto trus menarik Himeka keluar.

Ruangan kantor Divisi 10 kosong, dan hanya menyisakan Ayame seorang. Hitsugaya langsung mengambil kesempatan ketika Ayame bengong.

"Lho? Kok kertas berkurang ya~?" tanya Ayame.

"Yumesaki.." panggil Hitsugaya.

"Eh- TAICHOU!" teriak Ayame.

"Maaf ya Yumesaki.. Membuatmu mengerjakan segini banyak sendirian.." kata Hitsugaya.

"Asal Taichou kembali, itu yang terbaik!" balas sang 3rd seat.

"Terima kasih.. Ah, aku punya oleh-oleh.." kata Hitsugaya sambil menyerahkan sesuatu.

"Oleh-oleh?" tanya Ayame, lalu menerimanya.

"ASTAGA! TAICHOU! INI KAN FOTOKU DENGAN HISAGI-KUN JUGA BYAKUYA-TAICHOU! KAA- KAPAN TAICHOU NGAMBIL FOTO-FOTO INI!" tanya Ayame sambil berteriak.

"Seminggu setelah aku pergi, aku melihat aksi semua divisi dan yang paling gila itu divisi 12 ampe meledak tu divisi sama divisi 2.." kata Hitsugaya.

"He? Divisi 2?" tanya Ayame.

GUBRAK!

"HITSUGAYA-TAICHOU! KAU SUDAH PULANG! HUA! AKU MENCINTAIMU, MENYAYANGI DAN KYAAAA!" teriak Soifon.

Hitsugaya merasa hampir terbunuh, Ayame cuma cengo liatnya. Seorang commander-in-chief sebuah organisasi rahasia bisa berbuat gila seperti, memeluk seseorang yang bisa mati gara-gara pelukannya, gimana nggak membuat orang bingung.

"So.. Soifon-taichou..se..sak..." kata Hitsugaya.

"Hahaha~~" kata Ayame.

**_Dan aku berjanji, tidak akan meninggalkan mereka_**

**_Yang kusayangi, kucintai dan yang menyayangiku_**

**_Terima kasih untuk semuanya_**

**_You all is the best!_**

**By: Hitsugaya Toushiro**

.

.

.

.

.

**THE END**

a/n: Gila! Bikin ni fic 3 hari! Tapi Author terharu dengan aksi Ayame.. Soal Ayame ma Himeka itu bakal keluar di chapter 2 In the Land of Winter...

Hitsugaya: Hiks.. Hiks.. Terharu gw ma fic lu yang satu ini!

Ayame: Iya, tumben lu bikin yang membuat terharu begini dengan tanganmu itu!

Author: Ayame, kau meledekku!

Hitsugaya: Kalo udah dibaca, Review Please~


End file.
